


Three Hundred Years

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00P
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chall is surprised to have company for the evening's episode of her current favorite show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hundred Years

Chall dragged herself into her quarters and debated between peeling off her jumpsuit or just flopping into bed and dealing with herself after a nap. It hadn't been a bad day - just an exhausting one. 

Before she'd made up her mind, though, there was a fierce beeping from her computer console. 

"It's that late!"

Chall ran over and deactivated the alarm with a couple of clicks. There was no time for a nap - she had fifteen minutes until her show was on. Sure, she could and would record it, but that wasn't as fun. Hitting the fanboards, when Veda would let her, immediately after the episode ended was one of the best parts...

"Quick shower," Chall said to herself as she grabbed for something clean to wear and darted out to the showers. There wouldn't be time to grab a snack, but at least she wouldn't be all sweaty, either. 

She got back with a couple of minutes to spare, though she was still rubbing her hair with a towel as she sat down. 

"I dismissed your ten and five minute alarms and made sure you have clear reception."

"Oh!" Chall wasn't expecting Meister 874 to be on the screen, taking up a little bit of space in the corner of the display. "I'm sorry..."

"You worked hard today. It seemed appropriate to check on you," 874 explained. 

Smiling, Chall nodded. "Thanks! Um... do you want to watch the episode with me? We're mid-series, but it's not hard to follow... 

"See, it's actually a reboot of a series from three hundred years ago that still popular! But instead of being set in a fantasy world, it's set in space and the characters visit different planets instead of different cities. And the Prince is my favorite character, of course, but if they're following the original, which I'm a big fan of, then this is the episode where they introduce the anime-only character with the cat ears and he is just..."

Chall trailed off, wincing. That had probably been way too much information - especially since Meister 874 didn't seem terribly interested in fiction. 

"It's not too surprising that a work of fiction has remained popular for hundreds of years. Shakespeare is still performed after seven-hundred years. The Gundams take their names from stories far, far older."

"That's true," Chall replied as she settled into her chair. She hadn't seen any Shakespeare at Comiket, of course, but then again, she hadn't looked. But there were always new Fullmetal Prince books. And there would be hundreds for this new series - Fullmetal Prince Galaxy. 

Hopefully there'd be a few with this new character, if he was going to show up... 

She looked at the time - any minute now... 

"Oh, I hope they keep his cat ears..."

"Cat ears?" 874 asked. 

"You'll see," Chall replied, before grabbing for her stylus and quickly drawing a virtual pair on Meister 874's head. "There, perfect. I think..."

The episode started before she could say anything else and she certainly didn't know that Meister 874 had filed that information away for future reference. But she did have a viewing companion every week after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Prince is the fictional series within the manga Fujoshi Rumi. As manga-ka Natsumi Konjoh said, "Please laugh it off with a big heart."


End file.
